SPIKE'S FOAL
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: Before hibernating, Spike mates with Mane 6 without knowing that they are in heat. 10 years after his hibernation, he wakes up to know that he already has foals. How will he handle things?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN MLP SO DON'T SUE ME**

PROLOGUE

Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash walk out from a cave where Twilight's assistance, Spike is doing his hibernation. "How long will he be in hibernation?" asked Rarity. "10 years, that's what Princess Luna explains to me," said Twilight. Pinkie jumps around. "Howee, that was fun," said Pinkie. Fluttershy and Rarity blush. "Yes Pinkie, it was fun," said Fluttershy, shyly. Rainbow holds her stomach with a smile. "Since all 6 of us are in heat, it won't be long before this awesome foal walk around," said Rainbow. "Yer foal won't be the only one, Rainbow," said Applejack. Twilight looks at the rest. "Let's head back to our home. Whoever with foal will inform each other about it," said Twilight. Others nod.

3 MONTHS LATER

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie sit at their throne. "So, anything?" asked Twilight. "I am with foal," said Rarity. "We're pregnant," said Rainbow as Fluttershy and Applejack nod. "Yay, time for 'Having Spike's foal' party," yelled Pinkie. Twilight chuckles. "Try not to overdo it, pinkie," said Twilight.

8 MONTHS LATER

Twilight holds purple alicorn dragon with green and pink mane and tail. Rarity walks in, bringing white kirin with green mane and tail. Twilight smiles at her best friend that sits beside her. "How is life?" asked Twilight. "Manage to finish some of the dress," said Rarity. Applejack and Pinkie Pie walk in with their foal. "Where is Rainbow and Fluttershy?" asked Rarity. "They maybe on the way," said Applejack, put her orange kirin with green mane and tail on her side. "I can't wait to see how their foals are," said Pinkie, holding light purple kirin with pink mane and tail. "I'm sure they are like ours but with few color related to their mother," said Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrive. "Sorry we are late," said Fluttershy, put yellow kirin that has a mix of dragon and Pegasus wings with pinkish green mane and tail. Rainbow puts green kirin that has a mix of dragon and Pegasus wings with rainbow mane and tail beside Fluttershy's foal. Twilight looks at the rest of Mane 6. "Let's start the ceremony," said Twilight. "Why are we doing this again?" asked Rainbow. Twilight sighs. "Simple, if anything happen to us, they will help," said Twilight. Twilight looks at her purple alicorn dragon. "Hey Spikelight, this is your friends," said Twilight. "Clarity, they will learn about friendship like you," said Rarity. "And we hope all six of yer to be bond, Applespike," said Applejack. "Just like our bond to each other, Dragon Pie," said Pinkie. "And stay best friend, Dragonshy," said Fluttershy. "And be awesome like me, Rainbolt Drake," said Rainbow.

Twilight looks at others that nod. Applejack puts her hoof at Applespike. "Honesty," said Applejack. Fluttershy puts her hoof on Dragonshy. "Kindness," said Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie puts her hoof on Dragon Pie. "Laughter," said Pinkie. Rarity puts her hoof on Clarity. "Generosity," said Rarity. Rainbow Dash puts her hoof on Rainbolt Drake. "Loyalty," said Rainbow. Princess Twilight Sparkle puts her hoof on Spikelight. "Magic," said Twilight. The pink aura surrounds all of them for a few minutes before it disappear. Twilight smiles. "The ceremony has been completed," said Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY. LAUREN FAUST DOES**

CHAPTER 1

TEN YEARS LATER

Princess Twilight Sparkle puts the final book inside the shelf. Spikelight floats beside Twilight. "That's the final?" asked Spikelight. "Yes, that's the last book," said Princess Twilight. "Can I read another magic book?" asked Spikelight. Twilight smiles as she lifts another magic book using her magic and puts it in front of Spikelight. "There you are," said Twilight. Spikelight smiles as she opens the book and begins to read.

Applejack looks at Applespike that bucks another tree. "Don't push yourself, sugarcube," said Applejack. "Don't worry mom, I can handle it," said Applespike as he kicks another tree. The apples fall inside the buckets except one that fall on his head. Applejack laughs. "I guess you miss one, honey," said Applejack. Applespike chuckles.

Rainbow Dash looks back at her son, Rainbolt Drake. "Come on son, if you want to be as awesome as me, you should keep it up," said Rainbow. "I'm trying, mom," said Rainbolt. Rainbow Dash flies side by side with Rainbolt. "Come on son, you can do it," said Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie bounces happily towards the Castle of Friendship, followed by Dragon Pie. "That was a best party ever, mom," said Dragon Pie. "We will do the same when daddy gets home," said Pinkie. "Yay, I am so nervouscited," said Dragon Pie.

Fluttershy puts her saddlebag near the door as she looks at Dragonshy that puts a bowl of vegetables inside the cage. "I think that's all," said Dragonshy. Fluttershy pats her head. "Good job," said Fluttershy. Dragonshy smiles.

Rarity looks around. She sees Clarity sleeps at the sofa. She sighs. 'She takes from her father a lot' think Rarity as she walks towards sleeping Clarity and puts her hooves on her daughter's body. "Clarie, wake up," said Rarity. Clarity still asleep. Rarity sighs. "Clarie," called Rarity. Still no movement. Rarity sighs. "Clarity Ruby, you wake up this instant!" yelled Rarity. Clarity wakes up and looks at her mother. "What is it, mom?" asked Clarity. "Aren't you have something to do?" asked Rarity. "I already clean my room, wash the dishes, takes out the garbage and even wash myself up. Anything else I should do, mom?" asked Clarity. Rarity smiles

Twilight looks at the clock and the calendar. 'Looks like it is almost time' think Twilight.

At the cave, the purple dragon opens his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS**

CHAPTER 2

Spike opens his eyes as he looks around. 'It has been 10 years' think Spike as he looks at his body. Instead of a baby dragon, he is a teen dragon with wings and a bit taller than normal mare or stallion. He stands up and looks outside the cave. He spreads his wings and flies away

Dragonfly flies along with a herd of butterfly as she hums happily. "It's great that mom let me fly around here," said Dragonshy. She looks up and sees a purple dragon flying. She runs towards the cottage in fear. Spike looks down and sees a young kirin runs towards Fluttershy's cottage. 'What is that and why that thing runs towards Fluttershy's place?' think Spike.

Fluttershy pets a rabbit when Dragonshy rush in. "Mom, a dragon is coming to town. We need to warn everypony," said Dragonshy. "Dragon?" asked Fluttershy as she walks out to face Spike. "Hey Fluttershy," said Spike. "Oh Spike, you scare me," said Fluttershy as she looks at Dragonshy that hides underneath the sofa. "It's okay Dragonshy, don't be scared. It's going to be okay," said Fluttershy. "Is she your child?" asked Spike. Fluttershy smiles. "No. She is our child," said Fluttershy as Spike shocks.

Meanwhile in the castle of Friendship, Princess Twilight looks at the clock and calendar. 'He should be up by now' think Twilight. Spikelight looks at her mother. "What's wrong, mom?" asked Spikelight. Princess Twilight looks at her daughter. "Nothing dear, just waiting for him to come back," said Twilight. "When will dad return, mom?" asked Spikelight. "Well if my calculation is correct, he would be flying towards here by now," said Twilight.

Back to Fluttershy cottage, Spike looks at Dragonshy that hides behind Fluttershy. "Our child? I am her father?" asked Spike. Fluttershy nods. "I never been with any stallion after that day," said Fluttershy. Dragonshy looks at Spike. "Dad?" asked Dragonshy. Fluttershy smiles. "Yes Dragonshy, this is your father, Spike. Spike, meet our daughter, Dragonshy," said Fluttershy. Dragonshy runs towards Spike and hugs him as he hugs back. Fluttershy smiles. "Let's go to the palace. I'm sure others want to see you too," said Fluttershy. Spike looks at Fluttershy. "Others?" asked Spike.

At the castle of Friendship; Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie along with their foals look at Princess Twilight and Spikelight. "Where is Fluttershy?" asked Twilight. "Don't know. I didn't even see Dragonshy too," said Rainbow Dash. The door opens and Fluttershy walks in with Dragonshy and Spike. Princess Twilight smiles. "Welcome home, Spike," said Twilight. "It's good to be back," said Spike. "I am sure you have too many question but first, you do remember that before hibernation that all of us mated with you?" asked Twilight. "Yeah, I even remember you let me release inside you," said Spike. "One thing I forgot to mention at that time was all six of us are in heat," said Twilight. Spike shocks. Rarity smiles as she pushes Clarity in front. "This is our daughter, Spike. Clarity Ruby but we all call her Claire," said Rarity as Clarity hugs him. Dragon Pie jumps around Spike. Pinkie laughs. "That's Dragon Pie, our daughter," said Pinkie. Applejack looks at Applespike that hugs him. "The fruit of our love, Applespike," said Applejack. Rainbow smiles with pride as she sees Rainbolt Drake floats beside his father. "Rainbolt Drake, our awesome son," said Rainbow. Princess Twilight looks at her daughter that stands in front of him. "Spikelight, our daughter," said Twilight. Dragonshy walks towards Spike and hugs him. Spike hugs all 6 of his foal. "We miss you," said Spikelight, Clarity, Rainbolt, Applespike, Dragonshy and Dragon Pie.

As Princess Celestia lowers the sun and Princess Luna raises the moon, at Castle of Friendship, Spike lay down as his 6 foals snuggle at him. The Mane 6 sits in front of him. "When you learn that you have to hibernate, we realize we will be missing you so we plan to give you something special. Something to remember you by," said Twilight. "So we agree to let yer mate with us," said Applejack. "But we forgot about our heat when we mate," said Fluttershy. "And the result of that, our awesome foals were born," said Rainbow, petting Rainbolt's head. Spike looks at his foals that still snuggle at his stomach. "And Princess Luna explained to me that whenever dragons mates with other dragons or pony, they become his or her mate," said Twilight. "And since we mated with you, darling," said Rarity as Mane 6 rubs their head on Spike's chest. "We are your mates," said Twilight. Spike smiles as he hugs his mates and his foals.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVON MARTINEZ**

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS, BLUEICE AND SNOWDROPS. SORRY FOR MEING SHORT CHAPTER SINCE I STILL HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK**

CHAPTER 3

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Princess Celestia sits at her throne. Princess Luna walks towards her. "Sis, the guard informs me that the peoples in nearby village have seen a green and purple dragon flies towards Ponyville," said Luna. Princess Celestia smiles. "Time to visit our newest princess," said Celestia.

Back in Ponyville, as the residents go on with their lives, Applespike and Rainbolt Drake run around the town, racing. They pass the market, SugarCube Corner as Dragon Pie cheers for them. They pass Carousal Boutique as Clarity looks out from the window and roars in anger. Both of them laugh as they still running.

Spikelight puts the last book in the shelf. "Well, that's the last of it. Time to continue my reading," said Spikelight as she opens her book. Suddenly she hears a 'thud' as all books fall onto her. She sighs and looks outside her window to see her half siblings lie down with their eyes spinning. She growls in anger. "Seriously both of you could have to pick a better time to race," said Spikelight. "Relax egghead, we just having exercise," said Rainbolt Drake.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrive to see purple alicorn dragon scolds both orange and green kirin. "I never see this kind of creature before in Ponyville," said Luna. "Let's see what's going on," said Celestia.

Applespike looks up and sees Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that land nearby. "Spikelight," called Applespike. "Not now, Applespike," said Spikelight. "Spikelight!" yelled Applespike. "What?" asked Spikelight, glaring at Applespike. "Call your mom. The princess are here," said Applespike. Spikelight looks up to see the princesses. She walks in.

Clarity walks out from bathroom, fully bathed. Dragonshy stands at the door. "Hey Claire," said Dragonshy. Clarity smiles at her best friend slash half sibling. "Anything I can help with, darling?" asked Clarity. "Just ask if you want to join me at the spa this afternoon," said Dragonshy. Clarity smiles. "Sure. I wouldn't miss it," said Clarity.

Princess Twilight Sparkle looks at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "What happen, Your Highness? Is there new trouble that wants to attack Equestria?" asked Twilight. Princess Celestia smiles. "There is nothing to worry about, for now," said Celestia. "But we manage to find something disturbing at the border of Equestria," said Luna. "Well then, the girls and I will investigate this matter," said Twilight. "I already send some of my guards to investigate. What I am wondering is them," said Celestia, pointing at Applespike, Spikelight and Rainbolt Drake. "Oh, what I have read, it is called kirin, a mix of pony and dragon," said Twilight. "I have heard of it. Which one is your foal?" asked Luna. Princess Twilight mentions Spikelight to stand beside her. She walks towards her mother and stand beside her. "This is Spikelight, my daughter. Spikelight, this is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, ruler of Equestria," said Twilight as Spikelight bows. Princess Luna looks at Applespike and Rainbolt Drake that bow. "What about them?" asked Luna. "My name is Applespike, Your Highness. My mother is Applejack," said Applespike. "My name is Rainbolt Drake and my mom is Rainbow Dash," said Rainbolt.

Dragonshy and Clarity rest on the tub. "This is so relaxing," said Dragonshy. "Agree, darling," said Clarity. Dragonshy looks at her friend/ half sibling. "I wonder what dad is doing right now?" asked Dragonshy. "Well, he is at Sugarcube Corner, preparing a birthday part," said Clarity.

Spike looks around. Pinkie Pie looks at him with a smile. "What is it, Spike?" asked Pinkie. "Who's birthday is today?" asked Spike. "Devon Martinez," said Pinkie. "Who is he?" ask Spike. "One of the reviewers of this story," said Pinkie. Spike blankly looks at her.

Princess Celestia looks at Princess Twilight Sparkle. "We need Spike to be at the castle for a mission," said Princess Celestia. Princess Twilight Sparkle gasps


End file.
